


Revenge

by Yeegee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arrogant Na Jaemin, Bottom Jaemin, Bullying, Cute Lee Jeno, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, It’s not all angst i swear, M/M, Mark and Jaemin are cousins, Na Jaemin-centric, Na Jaemin’s past is fucked up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self harm (you’ll see), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, adopted Jaemin, fluff at the end, top jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeegee/pseuds/Yeegee
Summary: Jaemin goes back to his childhood town after his parents died in a stupid accident. He does everything to prevent anyone from recognizing him.He meets Jeno again and decides to make his life a living hell, but what if the tables were turned?
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jaemin sighed as he looked at the house in front of him. It was big and the courtyard was large with bright green grass. This was expected for a house in the countryside.

He felt his heart fill up with nostalgia. This place was his childhood town as well as the place his parents grew up in. Jaemin felt his eyes sting at the thought, but he promised himself he would be stronger than this.

He followed his aunt towards the entrance door. The last time he saw this house was about 5 years ago. He doesn’t even remember what his cousin looks like. He knows his name is Mark and that he was an asshole back then, but apart from that, his memories of him are very faint.

“This is your new home Jaemin. We will do our best to make you feel welcomed. You’re a part of our family now,” his aunt, Chungha, said with a gentle voice. Jaemin smiled in return, not feeling like answering.

She unlocked the door and helped Jaemin bring his luggages in. The inside was beautiful and modern. The first thing he saw was the living room and a set of stairs.

“Markie! Youngjae! Jaemin is here!” She yelled as she walked hurriedly in the house, her heels making a loud noise against the wooden floor.

A man in his fifties along with a boy about Jaemin’s age came out of one of the hallways. They both looked tired, as if they just came out of hibernation. 

“Hi Jaemin! I’m glad you’re finally here. It’s been so long since we last saw you. Your parents kept procrastinating our next meeting-“ 

“Can we not talk about my parents?” Jaemin mumbled. He rubbed his arm and looked away. Youngjae nodded in understanding. It was silent for a few seconds because of the tension.

“Hey little cousin, bet you missed me,” Mark said with a laugh to break the awkward moment.

“I barely remember you Mark, but I’m glad to finally see you again. I hope you changed since you were 13 though,” Jaemin answered with a tug on his lips. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. C’mere now. It’s time to show you your room.”

-

Jaemin flopped on his bed like a dead fish. He was exhausted and overwhelmed from the recent events. Each night, he was left with his thoughts that were much darker than they should be.

He would cry himself to sleep usually, but tonight it felt like all his tears got drained.

2 weeks. 2 weeks since he last saw his parents. He missed them already. He regretted the nights he yelled at them for the dumbest reasons. He regretted not spending more time with them. He regretted way too much for it to be healthy.

The grief was usually unbearable and it brought Jaemin back to some of the darkest years of his life. It reminded him of how damned he was. He wasn’t meant to be a happy person since the day he was borned.

A weekend that was supposed to be fun and beautiful turned out to be his biggest nightmare.

They had rented a house next to a big lake for a weekend. It was fun at first. The air was chilly and fresh. The lake was beautiful, almost shining. The people there were nice and made you feel at home.

When his parents decided to go fish together without supervision, Jaemin knew that something wouldn’t end well, but he didn’t stop them.

Two amateurs, without any supervision and help, going to fish in a profound lake. It was meant to end badly. The night was long and his parents never came back to the small house. Next thing Jaemin knows, their dead bodies are found in the lake.

The people that gained full custody of him were his aunt and his uncle. His aunt came to his town and helped him sort everything out, from the heritage to the emotional pain.

Jaemin was grateful he wasn’t alone, but he lost everything. His old friends at his old school, his parents, his mental health and the last bit of hope he had. 

The worst of all was that he came back to a town that he hated deeply. He used to live here with his parents.

The children in this town made his life a living hell. He was an outcast here, the weird kid that everyone stays away from and that you whisper about while they’re in front of you. He was that kid.

Jaemin was so happy when his parents and him moved away to a better place. A place in which Jaemin wouldn’t be alone everyday.

He was now back and feeling the worst he ever felt. Mark probably sensed it, because he entered the door without permission.

“Mark… don’t you need to sleep,” Jaemin asked as he turned around in his bed that felt unfamiliar.

“I have insomnia anyways,” Mark clarified as he sat at the edge of Jaemin’s bed. Jaemin sat up and yawned. 

“What did you want to tell me,” Jaemin let out with slight annoyance written in his voice.

“Well… I know it’s been years since we last saw each other, but I wanted to say I feel compassionate for everything that happened to you,” Mark uttered out. Jaemin had heard that way too many times.

“Mark… is that all? I’ve heard those same words over and over again since my parents died.” Jaemin sighed. Mark tried to seat himself more comfortably and gulped.

“Actually I wanted to tell you that the kids here aren’t the same as how they were in elementary school. I don’t think anyone remembers you. So don’t feel too stressed for tomorrow. I’ll be there to accompany you and I’ll show you my friends, even though they’re all one year older than you,” Mark said to reassure Jaemin .

“Thanks Mark. I’m grateful you’re here to help me out,” Jaemin said sincerely.

He stopped going to their local school at about 10 years old. He was very young and innocent at that time. He doesn’t remember much apart from the excessive bullying.

-

“Hey Mark, who’s that beside you?” A guy asked as he and Mark did a special handshake.

“That’s Jaemin, my adoptive brother,” Mark said. It was the best thing to say. Jaemin even had to change his last name, from “Na” to “Lee”. Though he only did that so people wouldn’t recognize him.

“That’s lit!” Another boy exclaimed.

In total, there were 4 boys in front of him. One of them was named Donghyuck, the handshake guy. Then there was another one he slightly remembered, his name was Lucas. He remembered that he was popular with the girls. Then, there was a guy named Johnny and another one named Shotaro.

After they all greeted Jaemin and told him their names, Jaemin felt like they were already his friends. They were all pretty laid back and treated him as if they have known him since forever. 

He also noticed that they looked rebellious. They all owned a vape and a skateboard. It was pretty stereotypical, but Jaemin knew they were probably the so-called “bad boys” of this school. Not that he minded, he just found their vibe cliché.

The annoying part was that they weren’t in his grade, they were all older than him by one year. So when Jaemin was in class, you may guess it, he was all alone. 

The other students would say hi to him, but when Jaemin looked at them and remembered who they were, he would make a disgusted face, which pushed everyone away. 

Jaemin went through so much because of these kids. They deserved the look he sent them. Some of the people had unfamiliar faces though, mainly because there were two different elementary schools, so Jaemin only knew half of the kids that lived in this small town. 

His first day was honestly just… boringly underwhelming. He just stood there, listening to classes. Some people greeted him and welcomed him to their school. Jaemin guessed that they didn’t have new students, since they kept talking about him like a special species.

He liked it though, how people talked about him like something interesting and mysterious, while they in fact knew him. 

Jaemin searched for his locker around the school, with no avail. He wanted to go back home already.

“Hi! Do you perhaps need help? I’m part of the student council and I’ve been informed about you.”

Jaemin looked up to the boy in front of him. He felt his mind go blank for a few seconds. 

He knew him, very well, but he didn’t look the same. He had a nice smile on his face and he looked like an angel. This was the opposite of who he really was.

Jeno was everything but an angel.

He was wearing glasses and his hair was parted to the side. He still had that same mole under his eye and the same eye smile. He was wearing a grey hoodie with black jeans. 

A smirk appeared on Jaemin’s face. 

“Yes! I’m looking for my locker. This school is so much bigger than my old one! It’s incredible,” Jaemin said brightly as he gave Jeno his papers. He had to make a good impression on him.

Today he has been mean to almost every person that approached him, but he couldn’t continue like that if he wanted people to like him. He had to play the nice guy. It was the only way he could finally feel better about everything that happened in the past.

“Ah, I see. Well, my name is Jeno. If you ever need help, I’m here. Now, let’s go find this locker, shall we?” Jeno started walking away, looking for the locker number. 

“We shall.” Jaemin chuckled and followed Jeno. In all honesty, he felt sick in the stomach. How could Jeno have that genuine smile on his face? It wasn’t like him. It was so out of character. 

“You’re the hot topic today Jaemin. Mark and his friends are quite… something. Everyone knows about them and it’s a shock that Mark would have an adoptive brother,”

“What do you mean they’re quite something?”

“They’re kinda trouble makers. Last time they caused trouble was when they came to school completely drunk.”

“Oh I see, well, what they do is not my problem,” Jaemin said, but deep down, he got annoyed that he got into the crackhead group. Well, it was too late to turn back in time anyways.

“There it is!” Jeno said as he pointed to Jaemin’s locker. Jaemin just now realized he passed by it, many, many times.

“Thank you Jeno. I hope I can see you around,” Jaemin said with a smile he knew could blind anyone’s sight and Jeno was no exception. He slightly blushed and nodded.

Huh, it was the first time a boy got affected by his smile this much. It was usually only girls that would blush intensely.

Oh. Maybe Jeno wasn’t as straight as he looked.

“Anyways, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you,” Jeno said quickly as he rushed off.

Jaemin giggled to himself. This Jeno was very different from the Jeno he used to know. Jaemin knew he would have fun.

-

“You know a guy named Jeno right?” Jaemin asked as he approached Mark on the couch. He sat down next to him and pulled out his books, starting his homework.

“That annoying prick. Yes I do know him.”

“You don’t like him?” He cocked his head to the side. He was interested. He wanted to know more about what Jeno was like nowadays. 

“I don’t. He’s a snitch and he cocksucks every teacher. He’s just like all the other smart heads. Everyone thinks he’s perfect for some reason,” Mark spat out as he watched his show on the tv. Jaemin simply nodded.

“I think he’s cute.” Jaemin’s own words made him want to throw up the food he ate. He would never find Jeno cute, but he had to play a role. He had to make Mark believe his words.

“That sounds gay, Jaemin,” Mark joked. He laughed at his own words, but Jaemin wasn’t laughing with him.

“I am gay, Mark,” Jaemin blurted out. This sentence wasn’t a lie. Jaemin knew he was gay for a long time. Mark stared at him for a few seconds.

“So my cousin is a fag? Interesting. I mean… I don’t really mind personally, but I can’t say the same for the others at school.” Jaemin didn’t expect anything better from people living in a conservative town in the countryside. 

“I don’t give two fucks about what people think. Nothing’s holding me back from smashing their heads on the floor,” Jaemin retorted with a poker face. Mark was a little surprised at his words.

“Are you insinuating you have nothing to lose?” Mark asked.

“Yes, I am,” Jaemin answered 

“You impress me Jaemin,” Mark said with a smile. 

“Can’t say the same about you,” Jaemin answered with a laugh. The nice thing about cousins is that even though you haven’t seen each other in years, it’s still extremely easy to joke around and act as if you’ve been friends forever. 

“Haha, very funny,” said sarcastically, before continuing “Anyways, you can try to go for the little nerd for all I care. He might be a pain in the ass though.”

Jaemin didn’t answer. He just worked on his homework, trying his best to solve this math problem. It was in vain. Jaemin was never extremely smart. He was just average and he never minded.

“Are you good in school?”

“Me? I’m shit in school. My parents keep bugging me about it. I barely pass,”

“I see, I guess I’ll just have to try and solve this alone…” Jaemin concluded, before going back to his sheet.

Then he got an idea. It always worked in dramas, so it must also work in reality. He could just ask Jeno to tutor him. With the way he blushed earlier, he would probably agree in a split second. He’ll benefit from it since he’ll get better grades and he’ll be able to make Jeno fall for him. 

Jaemin was kind of clueless when it came to flirting or anything involving relationships, but if he wanted Jeno to like him, he had to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So Ao3 is the first platform to see this au! I hope you guys will like it. What did you think of the first chapter?
> 
> I will eventually publish it on Wattpad (user: Hogeee) and I’ll link it on my Twitter too (user: jenoismygod).
> 
> Here is my cc:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Jenoismygod
> 
> I’m still kinda new to writing on other platforms other than Wattpad :( so make sure to give me criticism to make me better!
> 
> Bye now! Have a nice day :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin’s confidence from the night before completely vanished. He wasn’t even sure if Jeno was interested in guys to begin with and he wondered if trying to make Jeno fall for him was pointless.

I mean, what would he get out of it except from a little bit of satisfaction. The satisfaction of seeing someone you hate fall in love with you, giving you the possibility to shatter their heart.

Then Jaemin understood why he was doing this, he wanted revenge for all those years of pain.

His intentions were horrible, but he didn’t care. His heart wasn’t pure like people thought and Jaemin didn’t mind it. He was manipulative, selfish and a brat, but could people really blame him?

The only true love he ever felt was from his parents and they're gone now. Jaemin honestly didn’t know why he was still holding onto life.

But when he saw those same faces that made him feel like shit, look up at him like he’s a god, it made him grin. It makes him happy to see those snakes smile at him. God, humans are stupid.

Today he smiled at everyone, told them he was sorry for acting the way he did yesterday and that it was simply because he was anxious. He sent them his best smile and hoped for the best.

He needed people to like him, it was his main goal now. His ego was being fed by the blushing faces of his classmates. 

“Before we start this class, the student council wanted to talk to you all,” the teacher said before sitting down at her desk. A few students entered the room and Jaemin noticed Jeno. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Hello everyone. So today we’re here to collect ideas on how to make our school a better place. We’re open to all suggestions, so if you have something to say you can just raise your hand,” a guy Jaemin knew as Renjun explained.

No one raised their hands. Jaemin wanted to chuckle at the awkwardness of this whole situation, but he held himself back. Instead, he decided to raise his own hand to suggest a few things. Renjun allowed him to talk.

“So I was thinking, first of all, we should be able to have water bottles with us in class. Second of all, the dress code is a little too extreme and we could negotiate something with the school. Third of all I was thinking we could open a club for debates to help people form their own opinions for the future. And last but not least, the ventilation is pretty bad here and everyone feels hot, so we could raise funds to buy fans,” Jaemin ended his propositions and everyone was looking at him, making him slightly nervous.

“Those are amazing ideas. You’re the new student right? You could become the class president if you’d like. No one presented here, but you could be the one to represent your class, if you want of course,” Renjun said with a smile.

Jaemin thought for a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion that he should. He would rise in popularity and get closer to Jeno. It was the perfect thing to do.

“Sure! That would be amazing,” Jaemin said cheerfully. 

“Alright, Jeno will give you more information later since you two met already. On that note, you can continue your class Ms. Wang,” Renjun said before leaving with everyone else.

Jaemin grinned to himself as he wrote down what Ms. Wang was writing on the board. 

-

“So now you’re the council president of your class?” Shotaro said with wide eyes, looking impressed.

“Seems like it. The only reason I accepted is for my reputation,” Jaemin explained.

“Bro, since you’re in the student council, you have to stop that Renjun guy from bugging us all the time. He’s a snitch and always gets us in trouble,” Donghyuck said with a scoff. He deeply hated Renjun. This boy had been his enemy forever. He intentionally got on his nerves. 

“Well it’s not like you guys are innocent. You smoke on the school’s playground and annoy each passing student,” Jaemin said and they all looked at him with an offended look. Jaemin wasn’t wrong though, and they knew it.

“Well at least we’re not pussies like you Jaemin,” Lucas said wi5 a wink. Jaemin sighed. 

“I’m not a pussy, I just don’t like doing stuff that I know will get me in trouble,” Jaemin retorted, completely unphased.

“You’re a pussy,” Donghyuck repeated as he was about to take a puff out of his vape. Jaemin snatched his vape and placed it in between his lips. He inhaled and even did a ghost trick. 

He wasn’t a fan of vaping, but he was familiar with it. He used to want validation from the people in his new town after he moved away. 

His new friends just watched him, not knowing what to say. Mark, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face. 

“I am a lot of things, but not a pussy. I’ve been through more shit than what all of you guys went through combined,” Jaemin let out with a cheeky smile. They were all stupid and Jaemin knew that. He had to be smarter than them if he wanted to stay friends with them.

“That was amazing Jaemin, you should show us more of the tricks you can do one day.” Shotaro was impressed. He thought Jaemin was just another nerd, but he felt bad for underestimating him. He should’ve expected the most for Mark’s new brother.

“Hm sure, but not in school,” Jaemin said with a laugh, clearly mocking the 5 others.

-

At the end of classes, Jaemin left Mark and his friends and headed towards the student council room. He was quite excited. He arrived there and weirdly enough, only Jeno was there.

“Hey Jeno! How were your classes today?” Jaemin asked as he entered the room and smiled brightly at Jeno. Jeno looked down at the papers he was placing in his backpack before looking back up at Jaemin.

“Oh they were alright, are you here to get more information about the student council since you’re a part of it now?” Jeno asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jaemin chuckled and got closer to Jeno. He placed his hands on the desk that was separating the both of them. He looked at Jeno’s eyes deeply, knowing he would feel unsettled.

“Yes I am. I was also thinking this was the perfect occasion to learn more about each other...” Jaemin answered softly. Jeno nodded and coughed.

“Yes of course. You seem like a very nice boy, Jaemin. I would love to know you better,” Jeno ended his sentence with a smile. There was a tension in the room Jaemin couldn’t describe, at all.

“Ok come here,” Jeno said as he sat down on a couch. He placed a few papers on the table. Jaemin sat down next to him, making sure their thighs were touching. Jeno was surprised at first, but didn’t say anything.

“So here we have a few papers that include all of our ideas and projects. You have access to all of them. I’ll also be giving the keys to this room. Oh also, we have a meeting every Tuesdays and Mondays during lunch,” Jeno listed everything there was to say. But honestly Jaemin wasn’t listening much.

Jeno kept talking, but suddenly stopped when he noticed Jaemin just kept staring at his face and wasn’t listening at all.

“Jaemin, are you listening to me?” 

Jaemin stopped his trance and smiled. He sighed and looked at the papers.

“Yeah, I was. It’s just that your handsome face distracted me…” Jaemin answered with a laugh. Jeno blushed.

“Jaemin, I didn’t know you were so straightforward.” Jeno laughed awkwardly and looked everywhere but at Jaemin’s intense stare.

“Don’t you get compliments often Jeno? Why are you reacting so awkwardly?” Jaemin asked. He didn’t expect Jeno to be so awkward. He always knew Jeno wasn’t the most confident person and that he was usually awkward, but he didn’t know that it was this bad.

“I do, but it’s usually girls that compliment me,” Jeno answered. Jaemin knew at that moment that Jeno wasn’t straight, because of the way he talked and the way he was blushing so much because of Jaemin. It was obvious.

“Well, I can change that…” Jaemin whispered close to his ear. Jeno froze for a few seconds. The younger one was having way too much fun messing with Jeno. The older one was so easy to manipulate.

“Jaemin, what are you trying to do?” Jeno asked, slightly panicked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jaemin smiled and got up. He turned around and looked down at Jeno who was still sitting on the couch.

“Listen Jaemin… I’m not the kind of person you should do this with,” Jeno said as he got up too. For the first time, Jaemin felt like the boy was defying him. He was standing close to him with a straight face.

“You don’t need to put a mask on around me Jeno. I know you find me pretty,” Jaemin said with a smirk. He got closer to Jeno’s face, hoping to see his confident attitude crumble down.

“I’m not gay Jaemin. We’ve known each other for 3 days. You don’t know me.” Jeno said 

“I know you more than you might think,” Jaemin said before he leaned in and placed his lips on top of Jeno’s. Jeno didn’t pull away nor did he push Jaemin. He even kissed him back. It wasn’t a long kiss, it was simple. Lips touching, soft and warm, something Jaemin never experienced before. So this is what kissing feels like?

He pulled away and watched Jeno blushing and his hands were shaking. Jaemin smiled. He liked to see Jeno like this, weak under him. He was in power, he was the one in control and he liked that.

“Don’t worry Jeno. I won’t judge you like everyone else. You can see me as an angel that fell from the sky,” Jaemin said with a soothing voice. Jeno was still in shock.

“This is weird…” he finally said.

“I promise you it isn’t. If you want we can meet here again tomorrow. You could help me with maths and I could help you with whatever confusions you have. How does that sound?” Jaemin proposed. Jeno’s face was still as red as a tomato.

“I guess that’s okay,” Jeno ended up saying. Jaemin kissed Jeno’s cheek and walked a few steps back. He had this in the bag. Jeno was going to be head over heels for him, Jaemin would make sure of it.

“Don’t worry Jeno! Your secret is safe with me,” Jaemin then left the room. When he was out he ran as fast as he could.

He felt sick in the stomach. His heart was beating so fast and he just wanted to cry. His head was filled with memories he wished to forget. With people he wished to forget, but they were always around him now. 

“Everyone hates you Jaemin.”

“You’re disgusting, how could you like a man.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you, but we can’t be friend for obvious reasons. I hope you understand.”

“You’re a faggot.”

“No one could ever like a weird kid like you.”

Jaemin had to stay strong. He needed to get his revenge. It was the only thing nourishing him, making him want to live. He wanted to see people who hurt him suffer as much as he did.

Jaemin was a manipulator and a pathological liar, but he didn’t care. They deserved to suffer. He wanted to see the people who ruined him crumble down. This is what they deserved.

Jaemin lied, he’s not an angel that fell from the sky. He’s evil, manipulative and an asshole.

But Jeno is no better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one month later I’m updating this lol. There u go! Hopefully the updates now will be once a week!


End file.
